Widely spaced narrow band signals are becoming increasingly common in wireless telecommunications systems, such as multi-carrier or MC-GSM. In real world communications, noise in the narrowband signals can cause the peaks to vary in height. As a result, it is not uncommon for peaks around the center peak to be larger than the center peak, which can cause delay misalignment and a non-functioning system. Thus, it is highly desirable to have accurate and robust alignment to achieve high performance in these closed loop systems.
Some examples of conventional systems are: U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 2004/0052314; U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 2006/0209984; U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 2008/0130788; and U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 2008/0130789.